Scarlet Devil Mansion Library
|0 = DABASDMLibrary.png |1 = DABA2SDMLibrary.png |2 = ChoiyerSDMLibrary.png |3 = Choiyer2SDMLibrary.png |4 = LightossSDMLibrary.png |5 = FMitSDMLibrary.png 640px |6 = NightSDMLibrary.png |7 = Night2SDMLibrary.png |8 = NikeSDMLibrary.png |9 = GMSDMLibrary.png}} |Caption = |0 = Tokiko tries to borrow a book from Patchouli on DABA's TOHO - Library_Daytime |1 = Patchouli's cloning spell goes awry on DABA's TOHO - Library_Night |2 = A gathering of Koakumas on Choiyer's (Toho) Large reading room (PM0:30) |3 = Patchouli and Metal Man exchange pleasantries on Choiyer's (Toho) Large reading room (PM9:00) |4 = Patchouli scolds Koakuma for dimming the lights on Lightoss' Patchouli Room EX |5 = Remilia watches Patchouli make preparations for the swimming pool on FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Librarya |6 = Marisa pays Patchouli a visit on Night's S.D.M. Library 12:30 pm |7 = Patchouli reads Popuko a bedtime story on Night's S.D.M. Library 9:00 pm |8 = Patchouli keeps Flandre at bay on Nike's KOUMAKAN_DaiTosyoshitu |9 = Koakuma assists a tired Patchouli on GarchompMatt's Scarlet Devil Mansion Library}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = DABA's version Choiyer's version Lightoss' version FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's version Night's version Nike's version GarchompMatt's version}} The Scarlet Devil Mansion Library (sometimes referred to as Patchouli's Library or by its unofficial name of Voile) is a location from Touhou Project that first appeared as stage 4 of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil before reappearing in Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Touhou Hisoutensoku as one of the selectable stages, with its appearance in Immaterial and Missing Power having a day and night variant. The library is situated underneath the Scarlet Devil Mansion and is allegedly the largest in Gensokyo, housing an unprecedented amount of books that primarily detail information on magic and science, though while it is presumed books on other subjects are present, very few people have actually been inside to verify this. The library is typically only ever occupied by Patchouli Knowledge and her assistant Koakuma(s), though Marisa Kirisame often shows up to "borrow" books for her own purposes; a small number of guests were invited to the mansion following the events of Silent Sinner in Blue, which saw them gathered around a large swimming pool inside the library. In M.U.G.E.N, the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library has been made by various creators, with all versions using graphics ripped from either Immaterial and Missing Power or Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. DABA's version | }} DABA's version of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library uses graphical assets ripped from Immaterial and Missing Power, though it displays at a lower resolution compared to the original; it is subsequently based on Immaterial and Missing Power's incarnation of the stage, having two separate definition files that represent the stage's day and night variations, named ToHo-Patchouli_Daytime.def and ToHo-Patchouli_Night.def, respectively. Both variants of the stage are similar to how they appear in the source, though there are minor differences outside of the aforementioned lower resolution: TOHO - Library_Daytime features an animated filtered light effect that uses the same graphic as the original, though it doesn't appear as bright and animates at a much lower framerate, while TOHO - Library_Night features a recreation of the pulsating light effect present in the original, though the lights all animate in a synchronised fashion with no variation and a notably higher intensity; due to changes in how the engine handles transparency, the lights of TOHO - Library_Night use subtractive blending in M.U.G.E.N 1.1 instead of the intended alpha blending. The dimensions of the stage are naturally much larger than intended due to the lower resolution, thus giving characters more room to move; the stage camera follows characters the moment they leave the ground, so while this ensures visibility during Super Jumps and aerial combat, combatants still on the ground will be easily obscured whenever others perform even a regular jump. 'Videos' Choiyer's version | }} Choiyer's version of the library features separate day and night definitions due to it being based on its appearance in Immaterial and Missing Power, with the day version being Th_Pachu_aD4.def and the night version being Th_Pachu_bD4.def; both variants use the simplified versions of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library stage, which was an option in Immaterial and Missing Power that removed stage animations in order to improve performance on lower-end computers, thus the only animation present in Choiyer's version is the introductory text that details the stage's name and the time of day. The stage graphic has been split into individual segments in an attempt to reduce colourloss, which worked for the most part, though certain parts of (Toho) Large reading room (PM9:00) feature a solid brown fill as opposed to the original colours. Due to the camera of the source game being able to zoom out when fighters are separated, the stage naturally features a reasonable width and a very high ceiling that allows characters to remain on screen, even after performing a Super Jump. 'Videos' Mugen Touhou Characters Lord of Library Lightoss' version Named Patchouli Room EX, Lightoss' version is based on the stage's appearance in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, but is more dimly lit and thus appears darker; there is no overlay to darken the combatants, however, so they appear brighter than the stage's lighting would imply. As the original stage in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody consisted of a single image, the graphic has been split into three separate images that represent its red, green and blue colour channels, which are then blended together through code in order to simulate the original full colour version while maintaining as little colourloss as possible. The stage is of a reasonable width, but features significant height that allows the camera to easily follow aerial movement without characters going off-screen. 'Videos' Mugen Touhou Characters Patchouli SWR FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's version FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Librarya is based on the day version of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library stage from Immaterial and Missing Power, using the graphic of the simplified version that lacks animation; though the RGB method has been used on this graphic in order to preserve colours, the stage somehow still features notable colourloss on areas such as the floor, drapes and spiral staircase. As with the creator's Hakurei Shrine stages, Librarya uses an unconventional localcoord of 1040x720 which is closer to 4:3 than 16:9, though it will display black borders if displayed at the former aspect ratio; in addition, the boundaries are very restrictive and do not give combatants much room to move, with characters going off-screen when performing Super Jumps. 'Videos' Night's version | | | }} Night's version of the library is split into two definitions that represent the day and night versions of the stage as it appeared in Immaterial and Missing Power, denoted as S.D.M. Library.def and S.D.M. Library2.def, respectfully; also included are two additional definition files that are practically identical to the first two, but make use of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's camera zoom functionality. S.D.M. Library 12:30 pm is based on the day version of the stage, though it does not feature the filtered light effect that was present in the original despite the stage still being illuminated as if it did. S.D.M. Library 9:00 pm is based on the night version of the stage, featuring a recreation of the lighting effect present in the original that is significantly brighter and lacks the pulsating effect. Outside of the light effects of S.D.M. Library 9:00 pm, both versions use their own respective single static image of the library that has been reduced to 256 colours and makes use of dithering in an attempt to reduce colourloss; since all definitions use the same sprite file, the 1.1 variants do not make use of the M.U.G.E.N 1.1's 32-bit colour and thus feature the same dithered images. All versions of the stage use the same boundaries, which gives combatants reasonable horizontal space and enough vertical movement for Super Jumps to be followed. 'Videos' MUGEN KoAkuma GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Four of a Kind 14thDoc Mugen Random joke battle Nike's version Nike's version is based on the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library stage as it appeared in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, using the stage's graphic from said game and also featuring camera zoom courtesy of M.U.G.E.N 1.1; what differentiates it from the original are the lack of shadows and the vertical boundary being too high, which causes the stage camera to scroll past the top of the stage graphic if a character manages to jump high enough when the camera is zoomed out. Despite making use of features exclusive to M.U.G.E.N 1.1, the stage graphic does not take advantage of 1.1's 32-bit colour and has instead been indexed to 256 colours with dithering applied to help reduce the appearance of colourloss. In terms of dimensions, the stage is reasonably wide and features enough verticality for characters to Super Jump without going off-screen, made even more effective by the aforementioned camera zoom. 'Videos' GarchompMatt's version |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = Yes |Resolution = High}} | |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.1}}}} GarchompMatt's version is based on the library's appearance in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody with similar lighting effects to those of the Immaterial and Missing Power iteration, wherein each light pulsates independently of one another at varying intensities. The stage features two definitions: SDM_Library.def, which functions in all versions of M.U.G.E.N, and SDM_Library_1.1.def, which only functions in M.U.G.E.N 1.1 due to its use of 32-bit colour graphics; they are otherwise identical, though the latter also removes legacy code from the .def that was only present for WinMUGEN compatibility, as well as switching to a localcoord. The SDM_Library.def version of the stage employs the RGB method in an attempt to reduce colourloss, as the bulk of the stage consists of a single image, though dithering is still present around the lights due to the animations consisting of cropped areas of the stage with multiple frames depicting the lights dimming and brightening; the cropped areas become evident during BGPalFX, as they appear less affected than the main background. The stage features dimensions similar to that of the original, with the stage being significantly taller than it is wide and thus allowing the camera to follow characters during air combat without them going off-screen. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Touhou Project Stages Category:Anime & Manga Stages